Where else can we add Jiggle Physics?
'''Where else can we add Jiggle Physics?' is the ninetieth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: Why do you hate items in Smash but love Test Your Luck in MKX? from Koridan *Woolie: MKX is still a fighting game and that adds funsies to it. Smash is defaulted with items so we remove them for funsies. *Liam: I love the items in Smash except in Smash 4 Q: What is your favorite version of removing the moral limiters? from Levi *Matt: Mortal Kombat X *Pat: Mortal Kombat X *Woolie: Mortal Kombat X *Liam: Nier Q: Do you feel that there is a correlation between younger siblings who watch their older kin play video games and those who enjoy watching LPs? from Baby Legs O'Hoolihan and Hortence the Mule-Faced Girl *Pat: I think there is because my older brother monopolized the game systems and when I watch LPs I want to take over playing. I can't watch LPs. *Woolie: I don't think there is. Q: Matt, you always talk about not having enough time to play a long game and then go watch seven movies in a row, if you really wanted to play the games then there's plenty of time to do so. So why do you act like you don't have the time when you do? from Kuro Knight *Matt: Games are more of an investment. I can waste an hour trying to decide what to play. A game has to one-hundred percent grab me for me to finish it. It's easier to Netflix a movie and see what's there than to go through my systems and games and pick a game to play. However, when I find a game and finish it, I enjoy it more than any movie. Plus my fiancé enjoys watching movies as well. Q: What's the weirdest example of people playing mobile games? I saw an old woman playing Monopoly on a laptop. from Viks *Matt: I think I saw a WonderSwan in the metro once. *Pat: There was a guy playing Vita on the seat in front of me on the way to Buffalo. I saw someone playing Daxter on a PSPGo. *Woolie: I ran into someone playing a GP32X. *Liam: A guy that always gets on the metro near me is always playing Pokemon on a Gameboy Color. Q: Woolie, I am also affected by video game motion sickness. Do you have any learned techniques to cope with this? from Rhona *Woolie: If it's a first person shooter and you can adjust field of view, adjust it higher. My problem was with shooters set in enclosed spaces and when I played games with more open environments, I was fine. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Batman: Court of Owls, IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kaijumax, and Avengers 2 *Pat: Watching previews of Witcher footage *Woolie: Titan Souls *Liam: The second part of Broken Age, Omega Quintet, and Project Root Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield. Category:Podcast Episodes